


Brokeback alt. Ending 1

by Abdab97



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005), Brokeback Mountain - All Media Types
Genre: Cowboys, Crying, Dark, Gay, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Short One Shot, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abdab97/pseuds/Abdab97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different, much darker ending. Picks up when Ennis and Lureen are on the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brokeback alt. Ending 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incandescentspark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incandescentspark/gifts).



“His face was slashed up real bad.” She says to me in a soft voice, and in all honesty I can’t read her over the telephone like this. I never did like them telephones… Not unless Jack was the one on the other side.

At first I thought she was lying. Jack couldn’t have been dead, he was Jack fuckin’ Twist. That crazy rodeo cowboy, harmonica playin’… very good friend’a mine. Eventually I said my condolences and hung up the phone. The tears was burnin’ in my eyes but I wouldn’t let ‘em come, because Jack Twist was not gone. He couldn’ta been, and then it hit me real hard, and it hurt. 

It was a real physical pain too, reminded me of when we went up to Brokeback in ’67. Jack had gotten too cocky in a rodeo, the only fuckin’ rodeo he’d even done that year. This bull was a real mad fellow, and Jack had seen a pretty little thing in the audience, down in Mexico somewhere. The fool was so busy trying to impress her that the bull kicked him off and kicked him right in the chest. I hear he got the wind knocked right outta him. He came along and met me up on Brokeback lookin’ like a dog with his tail between his legs an’ a big ol’ bruise near his right shoulder. Jack Twist is a real fool.

I made my way down to the diner, which was probably a poor choice, but that’s what I seemed to be known for. It’s where I’d took Junior for her birthday a couple’a times. Four or five beers in the tears started coming before I could even make sense of what was happenin’. 

His face was slashed up real bad. 

There were these two old guys ranched up together, down home. Earl and Rich. And they was the joke of the town, even though they were pretty tough ol’ birds. Anyway they found Earl dead in an irrigation ditch. Took a tire iron to him. Spurred him up, drug him around by his dick ‘till it pulled off.

Earl’s face was slashed up real bad too, Jack. It really was. Now, I knew Earl and he weren’t no good at changing tires, and neither were you, huh? I ain’t never seen you change a tire in your life once, you god damn fool.


End file.
